


Stranded

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's survival skills are tested when his space cruiser crashes on a deserted planet. Can he last long enough for Peter to find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> Ha! A fill for LeesaPerrie's wonderful [prompt over at collarcorner](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/30010.html?thread=1114938#t1114938) \- White Collar in space AU :D I'm pretty sure a fic could give it a lot more justice but as far as artwork capabilities go - this is it :D
> 
>  **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1200x675px @72dpi  
>  **Stock used:** [spaceship](http://thepaperwall.com/wallpapers/sci-fi/big/big_34d6b701a0607d527565556fe3dee60d1498849e.jpg), [boxes](http://www.bvv.cz/public/galleries/18/17098/audiopro-skb_test-antarktida-4.jpg?393165aa1772c0feb33a69faa65893f0), [planets](http://www.hdwallpaperspics.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/SpaceDarkPlanetDesktopWallpaper.jpg), [space desert](http://i.imgur.com/6mgCw9h.jpg)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dbek7ihhefk5pap/stranded.png?dl=0)


End file.
